


Andromeda. Wasn't that a person?

by TrueWarrior98



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda, Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueWarrior98/pseuds/TrueWarrior98
Summary: Aurora Summers is a daughter of Apollo, Zachary Smith is a Son of Hephaestus, Damien James is a son of Demeter, and Sophia Nephus is a daughter of Athena. These four decide to Travel to Andromeda after hearing about it from one of the older Demigods who was apart of the Project. It is their personal quest to find a new home away from the Gods and the trouble that comes from being in the Milky Way...monsters everywhere.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Original Female Character(s), Liam Kosta/Female Ryder | Sara, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Suvi Anwar/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Andromeda. Wasn't that a person?

Name: Aurora Summers  
Age: 27  
Godly parent: Apollo  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Crystal Blue eyes, tanned skin, 5'1", average build with a muscular frame.  
Powers: Archery, healing, music/poetry, can curse others with Rhymed speech, limited foresight, Photokenisis (the ability to control light and fire), Super strength, superspeed/agility, super Durability, super self-healing, super senses, super stamina, and super reflexes.  
Likes/Hobbies: Surfing, swimming, sun bathing, archery, medicine, listening and making music, and writing poetry.  
Pairing: Jaal Ama Darav

Name: Zachary Smith  
Age: 26  
Godly parent: Hephaestus  
Appearance: Short black hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, tan cracked skin (from using his tools and heat) , 5'8", Muscular build.  
Powers: Builder, craftsman; detect, identify and operate any piece of machinery, Super strength, superspeed/agility, super Durability, super self-healing, super senses, super stamina, and super reflexes.  
Likes/Hobbies: Inventing, building, fixing machines, sculpting, anything that keeps his hands busy.  
Pairing: Damien James

Name: Damien James  
Age: 26  
Godly parent: Demeter  
Appearance: Short Blonde hair, Green eyes, 5'7", lithe build.  
Powers: Make plants grow, sense growth of plants, super strength, superspeed/agility, Super Durability, Super self-healing, super senses, super stamina, and super Reflexes.  
Likes/Hobbies: Taking care of plants, eating, cooking.  
Pairing: Zachary Smith

Name: Sophia Nephus  
Age: 29  
Godly parent: Athena  
Appearance: Shoulder length light brown hair, Grey eyes (like a thunderstorm), 5'6", skinny but muscular build.  
Powers: Skill in Warfare (mostly Strategy), invention, architecture, high knowledge and skill with weaponry even without prior mastery of the weapon, Super strength, superspeed/agility, super Durability, super self-healing, super senses, super stamina, and super reflexes.  
Likes/Hobbies: Reading, drawing buildings, war games, inventing with Zachary. Pairing: Suvi Anwar


End file.
